She Thinks, He Thinks
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: Two collections of songfics, from Haruhi and the hosts' points of view, showing their feelings and opinions of the one they love. HaruXHosts. Please R&R, flames are loved for roasting marshmallows. Any advice for HuniHaru or KaoHaru?


**First attempt at a songfics, the shorter sentences near the end signify the faster rhythm of the story, hope it is ok. First of a collection of songfics.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so you can't sue me :P**

**She Thinks – TamaHaru**

**You're Not Alone**

**Saosin**

_**It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching  
For any sign of the ones he used to love  
He says he's got nothing left to live for  
(He says he's got nothing left)  
And this time I think you'll know**_

He seemed lonely, when I watched him announce his engagement. How could he be lonely when he had her? That's how I knew he didn't want to do it. _Even_, even if it meant he could see his mother again.

I would have been happy for him if he hadn't worn that expression. The look on his face is what made me chase him, that's what I told myself anyway, it was half of the truth. Could you be happy for someone if you didn't want them to do it, to leave you?

I had to bring him back, even if it was only long enough to ask him why he was so lonely.

So there I was, making a fool of myself again, just like something he would do. Chasing a sports car with an ancient carriage, I was sure I wouldbe paying a huge bill later.

He seemed truly shocked when he saw me, as if the thought of anyone wanting his presence was impossible, it hurt that we'd made him truly believe he was unwanted. He was an idiot, sure, maybe I insulted him a few times too many, it's hard not to. Maybe if I understood why he acted the way he did I would have accepted it and played the role of his daughter. I know what it's like to lose family, to feel like everything is gone. I knew from the way my father acted in the early days after my mother's death that you can feel like there is nothing left to live for.

But this time I'm older.

This time I know.

This time I know a daughter can help.

_**You're not alone**_  
_**There is more to this I know**_  
_**You can make it out**_  
_**You will live to tell**_

'All of us would be completely lost without you senpai,'

_I would be completely lost without you Tamaki..._

'But they... they all said they were put out by the host club,'

_But you said you hate the host club..._

'You really are an idiot, what's wrong with you? After all this time we've been together, you still can't tell when joking and when we're serious?'

_After all this time, you still can't see how I feel, not just the outer shell?_

'Everyone loves being in the host club, we really do. Even me senpai, I love being part of the host club too,'

_Especially me senpai, I love being part of your family..._

_**She's just like him  
Spoiled rotten, confused by the lies she's been fed  
She's searching for no one (but herself)  
Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy that she is here  
And this time I think you'll know**_

I held out my hand, he was looking more surprised than lonely now.

Éclair was sitting in the seat next to him, staring at me in shock.

I could tell she understood me, even if Tamaki didn't. But I could also tell she had been set a goal and no matter how little she really loved Tamaki, she had probably been told she did. She wasn't about to lose to me.

Tamaki held his hand out for me and she grabbed his arm, the bubble of happiness that was rising in my chest sank back down again.

Then, as I stood their feeling defeated, there was a thud then, well, I was mid-air, about to plunge into a freezing cold river. See what I do for you, Baka?

Then it sank in.

I am going to drown.

Just great.

Then I saw Tamaki jump... for me? He called my name and I called back.

_**You're not alone  
There is more to this I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell**_

I reach for his hand, he reach for mine, and this time out hands met and I felt the electricity run up my arm.

I am _not _going to die. Tamaki is back.

_**You're not alone**_  
_**There is more to this I know**_  
_**You can make it out**_

_**(There is more to know)**_

We are going to make it, I still haven't told him straight.

He has to know how I feel before he runs off again.

_**We're not alone**_  
_**There is more to this I know**_  
_**You can make it out**_  
_**You will live to tell**_

_**(So tell them)**_

Tamaki didn't look lonely anymore.

I didn't feel lonely anymore either.

I would have to tell him how I felt.

I didn't have to, I needed to.

_**You're not alone**_  
_**There is more to this I know**_  
_**You can make it out (make it out)**_  
_**You will live to tell (live to tell)**_

My eyes gazed into his and he gazed back.

Then our lips met.

I'd told him without needing to say a thing.

**_You're not alone_**  
**_There is more to this I know (and I know)_**  
**_You can make it out_**  
**_You will live to tell_**

**_You are not alone_**  
**_You're not, you're not alone_**

We plunged into the cold water, never feeling warmer, never feeling more alive, never feeling less alone.

**Phew, first one finally up and posted, yes! I am halfway through the next chapter :) but I'm having trouble choosing HuniHaru for both she and he thinks if you have any ideas they would be helpful ^^ I also don't have a he thinks for KaoHaru :(**

**PS: If you have a spare moment please look at the poll on my profile ^^ it would mean a lot. (it's for my next story)**


End file.
